School Days
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Four wizards - and a witch - receive Hogwarts letters. They start off for Hogwarts, and meet each other. Friendship - and a crush - develops, and the Marauder Era begins!
1. Hogwarts Letters

School Days

Moony

Yay. I want to write this fic. And I hope I don't take forever to finish it. And I'll try to make it longer. Yes, I will write this along with We're Not A Couple, since more people are waiting on that one. So yeah. Well... I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Four New Wizards and a Witch

James Potter sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and buttered toast. He yawned, and barely made out what his mother was saying.

"It's almost the start of the traditional Hogwarts school year! Oh I do hope James will get his owl soon!" she exclaimed, flustered.

Mr. Potter laughed and said, "Now, now, Anna, there is a chance our little boy is a squib. Don't get your hopes up!"

"He is not!" Mrs. Potter said indignantly, "Remember what he did with that toy wand at three! Or how well he can fly?"

"I was joking Anna."

"I don't like that joke at all!"

"_Mum_!" James whined, irritated. Of course he would go to Hogwarts. He was going to be on the Quidditch team!

At that precise moment, an owl flew in, and dropped an envelope in front of James. His mother jumped excitedly.

"Who is it from dear? What does it _say_?"

James grinned widely.

"Mammy! It's a _Hogwarts_ letter!"

"Oh I knew you would go! I _knew_ it!" she cried.

"We all did, you were the only one overexcited about it," Mr. Potter replied.

"When do we go to Diagon Alley?" James asked.

James had visited Diagon Alley only once, and he had loved it. All the shops with wonderful things! He couldn't wait to go again!

"Tomorrow, dear," his mother said kindly.

"Hooray!" James shouted.

He couldn't wait to go!

"SIRIUS BLACK! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" a shrill voice shouted.

Sirius groaned and pulled the covers over his head, muttering, "Shut up you old hag!"

Regulus sauntered to his bed.

"You better get up, Sirius."

Sirius pretended to be asleep.

"_Sirius_."

Sirius kicked him.

"Sirius, I have something you would really want."

Sirius didn't care. It was probably nothing.

"It's your _Hogwarts_ letter. It came while you were sleeping."

Sirius bolted up. His Hogwarts letter? His ticket out of the 'noble house of Black'? He made a grab for the envelope.

"Give it to me!"

"No," Regulus said simply.

"Give it to me Regulus... or else I'll..."

Regulus wheeled around and ran.

With a roar, Sirius jumped out of bed and shouted, "You know I'm faster than you Regulus!"

He tore after him. He needed that letter.

With a tackle, he grabbed the letter.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly, and left Regulus lying on the floor.

"SIRIUS!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!"

He sighed, walking as slow as possible down the stairs. Regulus finally managed to scramble after him, trying to get the letter, but Sirius had won. He was much taller than Regulus.

Regulus gave up and hurried for a seat at the table.

"Good morning Regulus!" Mrs. Black said kindly.

"Good morning Mammy!" Regulus chirped.

Sirius walked in and muttered, "Good morning fat ugly hag."

He took his seat.

Mrs. Black slid a few slices of burnt toast while she gave Regulus a nice fried egg, bacon, beautiful toast and a glass of orange juice. Sirius ate his toast grumpily, then stole the bacon. Regulus made to say 'Hey!', but Sirius gave him a hard dig in the ribs.

Suddenly, Mrs. Black snapped, "What's that?"

Regulus looked up, "What Mammy?"

"Not you, honey dear, what Sirius has in his hand. WHAT IS IT?"

"It's his Hogwarts letter Mammy."

Mrs. Black's eyes gleamed.

"Hogwarts letter? Sirius dear! You're going to Hogwarts!"

Sirius nearly choked on his toast. She had called him _dear_. Even Regulus's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're not a squib! Well, we must go to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow! And you may get a present there, Regulus," she said.

Regulus smiled, satisfied.

Sirius smiled too.

"I'm finally getting out of here!"

Remus Lupin stared out his window. He knew it was almost the beginning of a Hogwarts school year. His mum, a witch, had told him so. He knew he wasn't going to go. He couldn't. In his condition as a werewolf, no school would want him. He probably wouldn't even make friends. But oh how he wanted to go! He wanted to learn! He rolled over, tears sliding from his eyes. It wasn't _fair_!

"Remus? Remie dear?" the kind voice of his mother came singing through the door. Remus sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Come in Mum."

"What's the matter? You have been crying!"

Remus sighed.

"Mum, I'll _never_ be able to go to Hogwarts! Or learn magic! Never! I _want_ to go so badly! But I... I can't! I'll never go!" he sobbed.

"There, there, Remus. I'll teach you everything."

Remus sniffed.

"It's not the same. I want _friends_ Mamma. I want to be able to watch Quidditch games, and see the common room and everything. I want to go to Hogwarts!"

Mrs. Lupin stroked the head of his son.

"It's ok, you'll go to another magic school someday."

"It's not the same, I wanna go to Hogwarts," he sniffed.

And owl flew into the room and landed on Remus's lap. His eyes widened in surprise. Who would write to him? He gingerly took the letter and gasped at the letters written in green. It was to him! It had the Hogwarts seal!

"Mamma!" he cried, flapping the letter in front of her, "Mamma!"

"Open it dear!" Mrs. Lupin cried, excitedly.

He slid his nail under the seal and opened it, reading the letter.

"I'm going to Hogwarts Mamma! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

The tears dried instantly.

"I'm really going to Hogwarts!"

But then his heart lurched. Why would they accept him? Didn't they know. It was a mistake. It was most certainly a mistake. He sat down sullenly.

"Mamma, it's a mistake. It's got to be a mistake."

"Now who says that? Don't get your hopes down! It says Remus Lupin on it, doesn't it? And doesn't it have _our_ address? We don't have another Remus Lupin in this house. It must be you."

"But what about when I transform every month?"

"I'm sure the Headmaster will figure that out. He's a very wise man, very kind too, Dumbledore."

Remus sighed happily.

"I'm going to Hogwarts Mamma! I can't believe it!"

"You should believe it. We will go get your supplies tomorrow. Let me tell your father the good news!"

Remus sat on his bed, looking at the parchment in his hands. He was going to be a wizard!

Peter Pettigrew sat despairingly at the kitchen table. He was a squib, he knew it. He was too clumsy and had never shown signs of having magic. He was definitely a squib. He had told his parents this, and they had scolded him and replied that, "Of course you're not a squib!"

But Peter heard the uncertainty in their voice. He looked desperately at his pancakes, desperately hoping for a letter, while his parents sat in the living room, reading magazines.

Suddenly an owl flew in.

Could it be?

No, it was probably a letter for Mum and Dad. But he looked at the letter, it said Peter Pettigrew. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! He took the letter from the owl and opened it, hope building up.

Dear Peter Pettigrew,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That one line, and he did not read the rest. He burst into the living room.

"MUM! DAD! I GOT INTO HOGWARTS! I'M NOT A SQUIB!" he yelled happily.

His parents hugged him, and his mother said, "Now what did I tell you? Of course you're not a squib!"

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Of course we can honey!"

In his mind, he was singing, I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm not a squib!

Lily Evans was reading a book – as always. She was reading a book called The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Her favorite librarian at the library, Mrs. Marks, had recommended it to her, and Lily was fascinated. The magic was wonderful.

"Wouldn't it be nice, Petunia, if there was magic in the real world?" she asked.

Petunia looked at her sharply.

"No it wouldn't. The real world is a place without that hogwash called magic. If there were magic, it would be just stupid and freakish."

Lily sighed. She didn't know why she bothered to tell Petunia, "You're so plain and _boring_!" she groaned, and started reading again.

Somehow, she knew there was magic somewhere. She would just have to find it. Like Lucy did! Could it be possible _her_ wardrobe led to a different kind of Narnia? She put the book aside and went to her wardrobe and walked to the very back of it. She hit solid wall. She groped her way and tried to feel a door, but there was none. To her great disappointment, it was a regular wardrobe. She sighed. She guessed Petunia was right. It wasn't possible magic could happen in the real world.

Lily retreated back to the family room and read on. Her mother came in with a plate of sandwiches.

"Lunch! Eat up!" she said sweetly, her blonde hair swishing.

"Thanks Mum!" Lily said, grabbing an egg salad sandwich eagerly. But Petunia said,

"Ugh... egg salad Mom? Do you know how much fat is in egg salad? Why didn't you make turkey sandwich or something? I'm _trying_ to lose weight!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh my goodness Petunia. It won't _kill_ you," Lily groaned.

"Um, if I don't lose weight, people won't _notice_ me!"

"Oh gosh, as if boys notice you already. No one would notice _you_!"

"You _dare_! I have a boyfriend you know!"

"Yeah, some ugly beefy guy named Vernon. I glimpsed him once. Ugly thing if you ask me. No neck, fat. He looks like a pig in a wig. If that's the best you can get to notice you, I say, you're not gonna get some famous movie star to notice you."

"_Lily – you!_"

"I what?" Lily asked coolly.

Petunia fumed. Her weakness was when people didn't cower under her, and Lily was pro at that. Petunia simply took a sandwich, closed her eyes, as if the world was going to end, and chewed.

"Oh dear Petunia! The world's gonna end! You just took a bite out of an egg salad sandwich!" she said sarcastically.

"That's enough out of you young lady," her mother said, then turned to Petunia, "And you, she is right. Egg salad won't kill you. Now I want you to eat at least three sandwiches, you hear?"

Petunia looked in horror at her mother.

"_Three_?! Do you know how many pounds I'll gain eating those three sandwiches Mother?!"

"Oh I don't know, 200 I guess?" Lily retorted.

"LILY!" Petunia yelled.

Lily loved to be in control of her sister, by age 11, she had been living with her her whole life, and she knew exactly what bothered her. She was starting to get pretty good at sarcasm too.

Suddenly, an owl flew in and landed on her lap. Petunia screamed.

"Mother! AN OWL! I bet Lily planned this just to scare me!"

"Now Petunia, I'm sure Lily couldn't plan for an owl to just fly in. Owls are very rare here. Did you however, plan this Lily?"

"No, I couldn't train an owl to fly in here precisely at the right moment!"

"There, you see, it's impossible. Now shoo the owl away Lily."

"Wait Mamma, there's a letter on his leg."

She untied the letter. It was addressed to her. She opened it, wondering who would write to her and send it by owl.

She read the first line.

"Oh my goodness!"

"What? What is it?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Mother, it says I've been accepted into a magic school, something called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Petunia gave a shrill laugh.

"You're lying. Reading that silly book has really affected your brain. There's no such thing as magic!"

"See for yourself if you don't believe me."

Lily shoved the letter into Petunia's open hands. She read it with narrow eyes.

"Oh this is absurd. You're smart Lily, but you're not smart enough for me. You _obviously_ planned this."

"I'm not! It's a real letter that I got from this school!"

"Give it here, Petunia," Mrs. Evans said.

Petunia scowled and handed the letter to Mrs. Evans.

"Oh my word," Mrs. Evans whispered as she read the letter.

"It's like in those storybooks, Mamma. When you get invited to a special, magical school!"

"Lily... have you ever known you were a witch?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"No! Of course not! If I knew, well, Petunia would've been a frog by now."

"I must say, I don't believe this is true..."

"Oh come on Mother," Lily moaned.

"And I have no idea where we can get these supplies. A wand? Dragonskin gloves? They don't sell them in the market square."

Lily protested,

"But at the bottom, it says if you don't know anything about the wizardry and witch stuff, then a representative can come, you just have to ask for one by letter and tie it to the owl."

"The owl? I've heard of carrier pigeons, but owls?"

"Well I guess that's way they do it in the wizarding world."

"I still can't say, I'd rather you not go to some market square selling strange items and with a complete stranger."

"It's _all right_ Mamma."

"All this witchcraft and wizardry stuff is so freakish. I always knew you were a freak, Lily, "Petunia exclaimed.

"Eat your egg salad sandwiches," Lily snapped, "You're the freak."

"I can't _believe_ this. We're going to have _magic_ in our family."

"I know, isn't it wonderful Mamma?"

"It certainly is. Why I never thought it existed. I only have a problem."

"Oh _now_ what?"

"It's a boarding school..."

"I'll visit over the holidays, and I'll write, I promise."

"Oh no!" Petunia said, "No sending any owls here!"

"I'm sorry Petunia, I don't think there's any other way Lily can send letters, and I'd like letters from Lily," Mrs. Evans said.

"I HATE THIS!" Petunia screamed and ran up the stairs.

Lily neither cared nor paid attention. All she thought of was, I'm magic! I'm a witch! I'm going to a magic school!


	2. Diagon Alley

School Days

By Moony

All characters you recognize are the property of JK Rowling. All the ones you don't are mine, unless otherwise said so.

Yay! Another chapter!!!!! –Moony

Chapter 2

James awoke happy the next day. Today was Diagon Alley day. And Diagon Alley was the third bestest place on earth, next to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. James had never been to Hogsmeade, but his mum had pictures of it and all the sweets and everything and he couldn't wait to go when he was in third year. He scrambled into his clothes and hopped down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Hello dear, what would you like for breakfast?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Toast," James replied.

Mrs. Potter passed a plate of buttered toast down to James, who gobbled it down quickly.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" he asked.

"What? I haven't even eaten my breakfast James dear," Mr. Potter exclaimed.

"Neither I," Mrs. Potter said.

James tapped his foot and drummed his fingers and shifted restlessly. It seemed to take _forever_ for them to finish! When at finally they were done, James jumped up and grabbed the Floo Powder jar.

"Let's GO!!!"

Mrs. Potter laughed.

"Eager, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then you can go first," Mr. Potter said.

"Remember to speak clearly dear!" Mrs. Potter said, "And if you get in the wrong fireplace, just stay there until either us come! Here, take some extra so you can get out of the place when you leave!"

"_Mum_! It's _ok_! I've done this before!"

"But what if you do get lost?"

"Oh come on..."

"It's ok, son, just get in the fireplace and go!" Mr. Potter said.

James smiled. Dad understood. He threw the powder in the place and stepped in.

"DIAGON ALLEY," he said very clearly.

_Whoosh._ There was a rushing in James' ears as he felt the flames swooshed around him and the ash flew. He held his breath. He had once breathed in the ash before, and it wasn't pleasant. Just when he felt he couldn't hold any longer, he fell into the fireplace of Diagon Alley. He was dusty and covered with ash, but he was happy, as he looked at the tall white building of Gringotts and all the shops and wizards strolling about. He got up and his parents appeared behind him.

"Good dear, you made it," Mrs. Potter said, dusting off the ash off her son and herself.

"Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" James asked.

"Now, now James. They don't allow first years to have brooms."

"I know, but..."

"No buts, you won't get one until you are old enough to get one. We're getting your school supplies today."

"How about after? Just to look?"

"All right, but only if you behave!"

"I will!"

"Now on to Gringotts!"

The three of them headed to the tall white building. James stopped before the door. He loved the poem there and always said it to himself.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

For what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.'

James smiled, as he read it. It was a nice poem. He knew he wasn't ever going to steal anything, but he always wondered what else would they find if someone stole.

"Hurry up dear!" Mrs. Potter said, and James quickly followed her in. They walked down long rows of goblins down to the head one.

"We'd like to see the Potters' Vault," Mr. Potter said firmly.

The goblin looked up, his eyes darting down to James who tried to measure his long nose, but he sat back and James couldn't see his face again.

"Key please?"

Mr. Potter placed a small key on his desk and soon they were on a cart whizzing toward the vault. James screamed like he was on a roller coaster and the goblin sitting with them stared, irritated, at him. James just smiled. Annoying people was fun!

The goblin opened the vault and Mrs. Potter took some to buy just the school supplies.

The cart ride back was even more fun than the one there, and James yelled louder, annoying the goblin even more.

At last they left the big doors of Gringotts.

"Where are we going first?" James asked.

"Let's get your robes," Mrs. Potter said.

"But I want – "

"I don't care what you want. We're going to get your uniforms."

James entered the shop with his mother and father. Madame Malkin seemed very flustered. There were a number of students there.

"Wait here, wait here, please!" she exclaimed quickly.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled.

"We'll be next door at Flourish and Botts dearie," Mrs. Potter said, "Come meet us there. And don't talk to strange looking wizards and _behave_!"

"I will, see you Mum."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked out the shop into the bookshop. As James was waiting, he heard a loud yelling from an ugly looking woman with a handsome boy and another younger boy.

Finally, the yelling woman left and the boy stood grouchily behind James.

"Hello, I'm James Potter. Who're you?"

"Sirius Black."

* * *

Sirius's day had not started well.

He woke again to the screaming of his mother and the bothering of Regulus.

"Come on, Sirius."

Sirius pretended to be asleep.

"Sirius, we're going to Diagon Alley today."

Sirius grunted. He could've cared less.

"Come on. Mom's gonna get mad."

And so he cared? Sirius just pulled the covers over him. But Regulus snatched them away.

"Sirius, wake up. If you make Mum mad, we might not go to Diagon Alley, and I'm getting a present today, remember? If we don't go, I'm not going to get my present."

Sirius finally sat up.

"And you think I care if ickle mummy's perfect angel gets his present?"

Before Regulus had made a sound, he snapped, "Sorry I don't. Now get lost stupid git."

"You can't boss me, Sirius."

"You wanna bet?"

He lunged at him and gave him a good kick.

"Now get downstairs, unless you want another one."

Regulus scowled in pain and scampered downstairs.

Sirius sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but it was impossible because Mrs. Black was shrieking again. Sirius groaned and changed and trudged downstairs.

He sat down and Mrs. Black yelled.

"WHY DID YOU KICK YOUR BROTHER? ANSWER ME NOW SIRIUS BLACK!!!!"

"Because he's a git."

Mrs. Black threw a plate of burnt, plain toast in front of him and left the kitchen. Sirius pushed the plate away and stole some of Regulus's.

Regulus looked at Sirius angrily.

"I'm going to tell on you!"

"Ahhh... and I care because? Anyway, that just means Mum gets more mad, and we don't go Diagon Alley, and ickle mummy's angel doesn't get his _present_."

Sirius smirked as he watched Regulus keep quiet and eat his burnt toast.

"I'll get you sometime," he said nastily.

"And just how will you do that? I'm lots older than you."

"I'm smarter."

"No you're not. You're a git."

Mrs. Black came in, shrieking again. Ever since Sirius was born, he had never heard his mum say anything to him in a regular voice.

"HURRY UP SIRIUS!!!!!"

"I'm done you old hag!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

"Why not?"

Sirius gave Regulus a wink and a smirk. It was a plan. If he carried on, there was likely no Diagon Alley, and Regulus wouldn't receive his precious present. But then again, Sirius remembered he needed the school supplies needed. He sighed. Getting out of the noble house of Black was better than torturing Regulus. He could do that over the summer.

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR MOTHER!!!!!"

Mrs. Black turned to Regulus and smiled.

"All right dear, ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes Mum!" Regulus cried, happily.

"You can go first honey, speak clearly now! And if you get in the wrong fireplace, Mummy will find you. You don't worry!"

"Yes Mum," Regulus said and tossed some Floo Powder into the fireplace, "Diagon Alley!" he said, and was gone.

Mrs. Black threw Sirius a nasty look and shrieked, "YOU GO LAST FOR YOUR BAD BEHAVIOR THIS MORNING!"

"I hope you get in the wrong fireplace and can't get back," Sirius muttered as his mother disappeared.

Sighing, he took Floo Powder and jumped in the flames and called Diagon Alley. Unfortunately for him, his mother had come out the right fireplace. She grabbed Sirius's wrist and yanked on him before he had a chance to dust off the ash.

"HURRY UP!!!!"

He was half-dragged to Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. Mrs. Black shoved him through the door.

"What about money?" Sirius asked.

"I'LL GET IT LATER YOU DUNCE! I'LL COME BACK AND GIVE IT TO YOU! YOU STAY PUT! AND IF YOU RUN... I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

Mrs. Black huffed out through the door, "Come along Regulus, let's see about that present now."

Sirius stood grouchily, behind a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. When he turned around and said,

"Hello, I'm James Potter, who're you?"

James and Sirius made friends quickly. They both loved troublemaking and pranks.

"Do you like Quidditch?" James asked.

"Love it, I just wish I could play."

"Your mum doesn't let you?"

"Well, judging by her behavior back there, do you really think she would?"

"I guess not. I get to play. It's great! I wish first years could have a broom at school."

"I wish I could have a broom anytime."

"Don't worry, when we get to Hogwarts, everything will be great. Your mum won't be there and you get to be with friends every day."

"I hope summer doesn't come too fast."

"Neither I, now that I met you. We'll be great friends. What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor. My whole family's in Slytherin. Except for Andromeda, she's a Ravenclaw. I want to be in Gryffindor. That'll kill my dear old mother."

"Wow! So do I! Do you think we both will?"

"I hope so..." Sirius said nervously.

Just then, Madame Malkins came and pushed James into a fitting room.

"Come you! We'll see your fitting clothes!" she chirped.

"Bye Sirius!" James called as he was steered away, "See you on the train!"

"Bye!"

Both boys were happy thinking of all the fun they would probably have together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus sat on his bed, reading. Later in the afternoon, his mother would take him to Diagon Alley. He looked forward to it. It meant that he was closer to going to Hogwarts and getting magic supplies. After what seemed like hours, his mother finally came in, smiling.

"Ready to go dear?"

"Of course!" Remus said excitedly.

He took his mother's hand and they went out the door.

"How're we getting there?"

"Subway," his mother replied.

"Really?" Remus asked, his eyes wide. He loved the subway. How fast it moved through the dark tunnels.

"Yes, would I lie to you?" Mrs. Lupin teased.

They climbed into a taxi and were on their way! Remus squirmed with excitement. He was going to Hogwarts! He was going to Diagon Alley! He would be a wizard! But then suddenly, a thought struck him. The people there probably didn't want to be friends with him. Because of what he was. He would probably be the most hated, and the teachers too. He would be an outcast. The gloom of it put Remus in a bad mood, but he tried not to let it spoil this day as they arrived in London. Mrs. Lupin led him down an alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. Remus was suddenly scared. Would the wizards there know what he was? Did they have record of all the werewolves? His palms became sweaty and he clutched his mother's hand as they walked in. Nobody seemed to notice who he was. Mrs. Lupin got a few hellos and such and then they were in an alley in front of a brick wall.

"Oh dear, I can never remember the pattern to tap these bricks... I think it goes like this..."

She drew a wand from her pocket and tapped some bricks.

"I hope that was right..."

Indeed it was. Remus watched as the bricks disappeared and the Diagon Alley appeared in front of his eyes.

"Wow!" Remus cried. For a moment, he forgot who he was, what he was. He was just a happy little boy in Diagon Alley, about to become a wizard.

Mrs. Lupin smiled and walked him down to the tall white building, Gringotts, he recognized. The bank. He skipped ahead, and happily scampered up the steps and waited for his mother, who caught up soon.

Together, they were led onto a cart and taken to their vault, where Mrs. Lupin scooped up some money.

"What do you say we go to the sweet shop first?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"That sounds wonderful!" Remus said, delighted. He had many wizard candies before, and each one tasted better. He bought three boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and much more. He left the shop eating beans. Remus couldn't remember being this happy before. He raced ahead and Mrs. Lupin took him into Ollivanders.

"What's this shop?" Remus asked.

"Wand. You'll need a wand of course dear. I wonder what wand you will get?"

"I want one like yours!" Remus said, "Yours is really pretty, and it does good magic!"

"Oh no dear, you don't get to pick."

"You don't?"

"No. The wand does. Mr. Ollivander knows when a wand picks you. You'll see. Come along now!"

Into the shop they entered. It was quite small, but cozy and a bit dark. Mr. Ollivanders smiled down upon him.

"Ahh! Remus Lupin, are you?"

Remus nodded.

"Your mother has a fine wand, oak, sixteen inches, unicorn hair, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it's rather helped me in Transfiguration," Mrs. Lupin said cheerfully.

"Ah yes, yes. Now let's see which wand will choose Mr. Lupin here. Wand arm please?"

Remus obediently held out his right arm, while Mr. Ollivander let a measuring tape measure his arm by itself.

"Well, let's see this one, birch, twenty inches, phoenix feather..."

Remus took the wand and waved it, like he had seen his mother do.

"No, no!" Mr. Ollivander said, snatching the wand, and taking another, "How about this one? Redwood, dragon heartstring... thirteen inches."

Before Remus had even waved it, Mr. Ollivander took it from his hand again.

"Clearly no. How about this one? Eucalyptus, unicorn hair."

Remus picked it up, and once again Mr. Ollivander took it from him.

"I'm sure this one shall!" he said, handing him a handsome wand, "Ebony, phoenix feather."

Remus gave it a wave and the wand turned very warm. It seemed his arm raised itself and swished it down, and pretty sparks flew out.

"Oh congratulations Remus!" Mrs. Lupin called.

That was his wand, he knew. Mr. Ollivander smiled. Mrs. Lupin handed him seven galleons and they left the shop. The rest of the day they spent buying all sorts of supplies, and meeting new people. Remus sighed at the end of the day as they sat on the subway back home. It had been a lovely day, full of magic.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was springy as he waited beside the fireplace. His mother smiled at him and disappeared from the fire. Peter grinned and tossed some powder into the place and was just about to step in, when his father stopped him.

"Wait Peter. Take some extra, in case you land in the wrong fireplace."

Embarrassed, he put some in his pocket. The last time, he had ended up in Surrey. Far away from where they were going. He stepped into the green flames and spoke, hoping he would say it clearly,

"D-d..." he coughed as ashes entered his throat, "Diagon Alley!"

He saw the worried look on his father's face, and hoped he hadn't said it too badly. He knew he hadn't spoke clearly. The fires whooshed and ash flew all around him. At last they stopped, and he knew for certain he had not said it clearly. He was in a dark alley. Obviously Knockturn Alley. He had once accidentally sauntered here and was fascinated by what it held, before his mother dragged him away, giving him a loud scolding. Perhaps... perhaps he could see it one more time? Before he had to go back with the Floo Powder he had taken with him? Yes... he thought. He climbed from the fireplace and strolled around the shop. There were so many creepy things, but he rather liked it. Then he remembered where he was supposed to be, and how worried his mother must've been. Guiltily he threw the powder in the fireplace and said Diagon Alley – clearly this time. And whoosh! He was in the gleaming place he knew. His mother saw him and hugged him.

"Oh good dear! My smart boy! You came!"

Peter gave a smile. His father smiled too.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Peter said excitedly.

"Now, I already got some money while you were gone, your father insisted that you would eventually come, so let us go, to Flourish and Botts!"

"Sounds good to me," Peter said, though he would much have rather visited the sweet shop.

They entered, and he knew immediately why his mother had recommended it first. Alpheus Atipore was there, and he knew his mother thought he was quite handsome and cute and his books were 'fantastic'.

"You go along and get your books Peter, I'd like a few autographs."

Peter and his father exchanged looks and they both rolled their eyes as they went up to Mr. Botts.

"Hogwarts books? First year? I have all the books you need son, here you go, ten galleons please."

Peter took his books, but soon dropped them the moment they were in his hands.

"Oh Peter!" his father said, exasperatedly. Peter turned red. Why was he always such a klutz?

As soon as his mother had got her precious autographs, they left to get ice cream. Peter was too scared to try other flavors, and in the end got the same as he always got – mint. His father chuckled and had decided to try blood.

"That's disgusting!" his mother, who settled for cookie flavored, said.

Peter smiled. It was a happy family day. He hoped they would shop in Diagon Alley until the end of the day.

Suddenly, he turned around and his hand whipped the bowl of ice cream off the table. It flew in the air and ended in an elderly witch's face.

"Peter!" his mother cried, rushing to help the witch, "_Scourigfy_!"

"Terribly sorry miss. My son, he's always been sort of a klutz. Terribly sorry. He didn't mean it. Here's two galleons in apology."

The old witch merely smiled.

"No, no, that's quite all right. I don't mind. Children tend to be silly sometimes. Hogwarts is he? I hope you like it dear. I loved Hogwarts when I was young!"

With that, the witch left the shop.

Peter smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Mum."

"That's ok, I don't mind. Your father was somewhat of a klutz too, when he was young. You outgrow it."

"I don't think I ever will," Peter muttered.

* * *

Lily Evans sat nervously on the couch in the living room. In just a few minutes, her representative would come and she would go to buy the magic school supplies. She still couldn't believe what had happened. Just a day ago, she had been normal, teasing her sister, watching TV, reading, and then, in a matter of minutes she was a witch. It was like those stories of ordinary people suddenly being called upon to fulfill a noble quest. Only Lily wasn't fulfilling a quest. She was just going to go to a school.

But she didn't know anything about magic! She would surely be the dumbest there!

"I'll just have to study harder," she said to herself, "And I'll be top of the class and just as good as any witch or wizard!"

Petunia came in and sneered at her.

"Freak's gonna go to Freak Shops huh?"

"Who are you calling a freak? When I come back for the summer, you call me freak, I'll turn you into a frog!"

"How do you know? You don't know a thing about magic! All the other freaks will be smarter than you, I suppose."

"I'll study harder then!" Lily said indignantly.

"Hah... then you'll be a nerd and make no friends."

"Shut up Petunia! What do you know?"

Petunia went off laughing to herself.

"I'll study hard, I'll study hard," Lily said to herself, squeezing her fists. Her mother came in.

"Lily dear, do you need anything to take with you when you go with the representative?"

"No thanks, Mamma."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

Lily looked at her mother's face. She seemed worried. Lily didn't blame her. If you always thought magic wasn't real, and suddenly this weird letter came up saying you got to go to a school that taught magic and that you were a witch and some weird representative from the school that was magic and a stranger was taking you to the 'magic' place then you would be pretty worried.

"I'll be ok, Mamma. Really. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not..." her mother said at once.

She opened her mouth to say more, but the door rang.

Lily felt a surge of excitement. Ooh! A magic place! Magic shops! This person was a wizard or a witch. She couldn't contain her excitement as her mother walked nervously to the door and opened it slowly, as though expecting something to happen. Indeed something did. Flowers fell from the ceiling out of thin air. A nice looking woman smiled and put down her wand.

I think I've seen her somewhere, Lily thought. And suddenly she remembered. 

"Mrs. Cailmen?" she cried.

"Goodness! This is a surprise," Lily's mother explained.

"Yes, it's me Mrs. Evans."

"But you – but you..."

"Yes, I am Lily dear. Of course non-magic folk aren't supposed to know, so I kept quiet and acted normal. But then Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, told me a new non-magic girl was going to be going along to school, and her name was Lily Evans. He was looking for a witch who knew such a person. I contacted him at once. He smiled and told me the address, and I was sure it was you. So here I am! Ready to take you to Diagon Alley."

Lily saw her mother give a sigh of relief. At least it was someone they trusted. Mrs. Cailmen had been a good friend of Lily's mother. And she came by quite often during the holidays. Lily was quite fond of her.

"All right. Catherine, can you see her back before seven?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Will do," Mrs. Cailmen said, smiling.

"Off you go then," Mrs. Evans said finally relaxed.

Lily hopped along with Mrs. Cailmen.

"How're we going to get there Mrs. Cailmen? With magic?"

Mrs. Cailmen smiled.

"No, no. There is no need. We're already in London anyway, there is no point in trying to get to where we are already magic. We'll just be walking."

"Oh," Lily said, disappointed.

"Now don't be so disappointed now! You'll get plenty of magic once you're off to Hogwarts!"

They kept walking down the sidewalk, on and on and on. To places of London Lily had never seen before. Soon it started to get quieter, and there were less people and cars. They turned, and Lily saw a little shop. A sign on it had a bubbling cauldron, and in fancy letters it said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Lily noticed many others went right past it without noticing. They didn't even look.

"Mrs. Cailmen, how come they just walk right past this shop without even seeing it?" she asked.

"Oh, non-magic folk can't see a lot of things witches and wizards made, like the Leaky Cauldron for instance. Come on, in we go."

Lily followed Mrs. Cailmen in, not sure what to expect. There were so many wizards there, all dressed in different colored robes. Lily guessed robes were the wizard world's clothes.

"Hello Cat!" a chorus greeted.

"Hello everyone."

"Hogwarts student?" a smiling witch asked.

"Yes she is. I'm her representative."

"Ah, Muggle then. You'll love Hogwarts my dear."

Smiling, Lily walked out of the backdoor of the pub with Mrs. Cailmen, wondering what in the world a Muggle was. She watched as they came in front of a brick wall. Had they gotten the wrong way? She watched Mrs. Cailmen nervously. Mrs. Cailmen merely smiled and pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks in a pattern. Lily watched in awe as the bricks came apart. A whole new world was opened to her.

The place was packed! Full of people with robes and shops of different things, it was a wonderful place.

"This is Diagon Alley my dear," Mrs. Cailmen said, smiling at the awed look on Lily's face, "Where do you suggest we go first?"

"First? I don't know... is there a pet shop here? On my letter, it said we can get a toad, an owl, a rat, or a cat."

"Very well, off we go then."

Mrs. Cailmen led Lily to the Magical Menargie. There were black rats and gray rats and brown rats sitting in cages according to their color. They were skipping and doing tricks. Lily watched them, fascinated. She then turned her attention away to an assortment of owls hanging in cages from the ceiling, all hooting softly and watching Lily with big, glowing eyes. Then there were cats in crates meowing and ordinary toads along with fancy, unusual ones. What was odd though, was that the price tags said '10 galleons' or '5 sickles' or '10 galleons and 1 knut'.

"Mrs. Cailmen, what are galleons, sickles, and knuts?" she asked.

Mrs. Cailmen looked up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Silly me. It's the wizard currency."

"But I haven't got any of those!"

"No fear, non-magic students are supplied with money from the Ministry."

Lily nodded and explored the animals again. She quite liked one chestnut brown owl. It stood regally on a perch and its eyes darted back and forth. But she also liked a small kitten, with orange and white stripes.

"Chosen yet Lily dear?" Mrs. Cailmen asked.

"No, I can't decide between that kitten over there, or that owl."

Mrs. Cailmen looked at them both.

"I say you get the owl. That kitten there isn't just a kitten, it's also a Kneazle. Kneazles are very hard to manage for non-magic starters. Owls are much easier. They hunt for themselves, and all you need to supply is water. Or you let it rest in the Owlery at Hogwarts."

Lily looked at the owl. Yes, it was quite appealing. Her eyes swiveled back to the kitten, or Kneazle or whatever it was. It was so adorable, and she wanted it badly. On the other hand, her mother was allergic and of course it would be hard to manage. She went and stroked its fluffy fur and said a little good bye. She would probably never see it again.

But she smiled at the prospect of the owl and took the cage from Mrs. Cailmen's hands. They walked to the counter, where a witch was talking to another wizard, wanting to buy an expensive newt.

"Hold on Archie," she said exasperatedly, and turned to them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We'd like to buy this owl," Mrs. Cailmen said.

The witch's eyes scanned it.

"Royal? Ahh, very fine owl he is. Trustworthy and beautiful too, a very fine pick. He's 15 galleons."

Mrs. Cailmen retrieved 15 gold coins from her purse and set it on the counter. The lady smiled and put it in a self-opening cash register.

"All yours!" then she turned around to the man named Archie again.

Mrs. Cailmen and Lily left the shop, Lily happily holding Royal in his cage in her arms.

"How about I treat you to some magical ice cream?"

"Sure thing!" Lily said happily.

Together, they bought cones and sat outside on a table, with an umbrella overhead. Eating happily. Lily couldn't wait to get more of the magic.


	3. New Friends, New Gryffindors

School Days

By Moony

All characters that you recognize are the property of JK Rowling. The ones you don't are mine, unless otherwise said so.

Thanks so much for the helpful comments to improve!!! That's what always makes me want to write! The minute I read the 3 new reviews with ways to improve, I wanted to use your tips to write a next, better chapter. So I did! Hopefully it's a bit better. Please continue to critique my writing. Thank you! Also, please note that the story from this point won't be in five different points of view as often. –Moony

Chapter 3

The rest of the summer passed by quickly for the five new wizards and witch and September 1st soon arrived. James Potter, with the perfect family life, was up bright and early. He wanted to make sure everything was in place before he left. James checked on his odd orange newt. His mother had forbidden him to take it, because when it was angered it let out pus, and Mrs. Potter did not want James to be at fault for any injuries concerning the amphibian.

"Hullo Pimpernel," he said cheerfully. He had named the newt when he was five of course, so he had no idea what Pimpernel meant. He had just liked the sound of the name. "I'm going to Hogwarts soon. That means I won't see you 'til winter break. But Mum'll feed you. Don't worry, and when I come back I'll let you crawl around the floor for a bit. But don't get that pus stuff over the carpet again, or Mum will throw you out. I'll change your water."

With that, James carried the bowl into the bathroom and poured the water out into the sink, while holding Pimpernel on his shoulder. He then refilled it with clean water and put all the rocks back in, and then placed Pimpernel on a rock.

"There you go, all clean. See you Pimp!"

James hopped away and went downstairs, where his father was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hi Dad!" he said cheerfully.

"You all ready to go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yup, my trunk's upstairs and everything."

"Good boy. Come on now, help me set the table."

When they had done with that, Mrs. Potter came in, looking prim and neat – as usual. She smiled and started up breakfast. The delicious aroma of sausages, eggs, bacon, and oatmeal filled the kitchen. James poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, as Mrs. Potter set a plate of bacon and eggs and sausages in front of him, another smaller place of buttered toast, French toast with sweet syrup, and a bowl of oatmeal. James looked at the big breakfast.

"What's all this food for?" James asked.

"Well, I don't want you getting hungry on the Hogwarts Express. Have you double-checked to make sure you have anything dear?"

"Yeah, I have," James said, his mouth full of egg, "Even if I did, you'd send it to me later, right?"

Mrs. Potter sighed,

"Of course we would, but it would be nice if you were organized."

James swallowed the eggs, then crunched down the bacon. He stuck his fork into all eight of the sausages and ate them. Soon after, he turned to his bowl of warm oatmeal and then gulped down the pumpkin juice.

"Ahh..." he said with satisfaction, and let out a loud belch. His mother clucked, and looked at him disapprovingly.

James just grinned.

"It's almost time to go," his dad said suddenly, looking at the time.

"Hoorah!" James cried. He sprang up from his chair. And went to grab his trunk.

"No James! That thing's way to heavy!" Mrs. Potter cried as James started up the stairs.

"_Locomotor trunks!_" Mrs. Potter said, brandishing her wand. The trunk soon came down the stairs and followed Mr. Potter out the door into the car Mr. Potter owned. James then went up to grab Phaeton and came back down in a flash. He ran out the door and jumped into the car. He was going to Hogwarts! He was going to Hogwarts! He bounced in his seat as Mrs. Potter got in, and they sped off towards the Kings Cross Station.

Sirius, back at his house, woke up early for the first time in his life that September 1st. It was the day he was going to escape from this ugly dark house. He was going to be just himself with his friends. No stupid old hag Mrs. Black. No annoying ickle mommy's boy Regulus. No stupid parties with all the most respectable pure-blood families. It was the beginning of his golden life at Hogwarts. And then he would leave the house forever and live a life of his own. Maybe with his family? But he was 11 at the moment, and all Sirius cared about was that he was leaving the filthy place.

His mother provided him no breakfast that morning.

"IS IT MY JOB TO GIVE YOU BREAKFAST EVERY MORNING? I DO AND YOU NEVER APPRECIATE IT! BUY IT YOURSELF ON THE TRAIN!" she screamed when Sirius asked for it.

Mrs. Black pushed him into the green flames of Floo Powder already dancing in the fireplace, along with his trunk and owl.

"I WANT TO GET RID OF YOU EARLY, SO MOVE IT!"

Sirius had never seen his mother look so ugly.

He stepped into the fire and shouted,

"Kings Cross Station!"

Of course, the Ministry preferred that new Hogwarts students went to the station by car, but Mrs. Black, being the hag she was, would not 'get into a filthy mudblood thing' and the Ministry gave her permission to get to the station by Floo. The flames howled, and Sirius clutched the cage of his owl, who was squawking madly. At long last he arrived in the fire of the station, and his mother screaming behind him.

"MUDBLOODS! MUDBLOODS! EVERYWHERE MUDBLOODS! WHY CAN'T THE MINISTRY GET A STATION JUST FOR THE PUREBLOODS?!"

Sirius exasperatedly sighed.

"How do we get onto Platform 9 ¾ woman?" he hissed.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME WOMAN! I AM YOUR MOTHER! IF I WEREN'T ALIVE, YOU WOULDN'T BE. SO SHUT UP!"

"But how do we get on – "

"DON'T YOU LISTEN TO A SINGLE THING I TELL YOU? YOU RUN THROUGH THE BARRIER BETWEEN THE PLATFORMS 9 AND 10 YOU IDIOT! NOW DO IT AND GO ON!"

Sirius pushed his trolley up to the barrier between the platforms. He stood a few feet away from it, not sure what to do. The barrier looked pretty solid. But of course, he wasn't about to ask his mom. He looked wildly around for maybe a nice woman to help.

"HURRY UP AND RUN INTO THE BARRIER YOU DUMMY!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FORGET IT! I'M LEAVING!"

With that, she had apparated back home. Sirius gave a blink.

He was free from that hag and all that went on back home! Now he just had to get on the express. He looked at the barrier. What if his mom had told him so on purpose, to get him to crash headfirst into the barrier? It was a possible thing for Mrs. Black to have done, of course. He waited a while for another wizard family to come. They'd show him. Sure enough, he saw the boy he had met at the robe shop. That James Potter kid. He wheeled the trolley toward them.

"Hullo James!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi Sirius!" James replied, in surprise.

Mrs. Potter looked between them.

"Do you know this boy James dear?" she asked.

"Yeah Mum, he's Sirius Black. I met him at the robe shop in Diagon Alley."

"Well, fast friends hm? Nice to meet you, Mr. Black," she said, smiling.

Sirius gave a smile.

"I'm a little afraid to run through the barrier," Sirius said to them. He didn't want to ask how to get on, for that would seem a bit stupid.

"Well if you are, just take it at a run son, watch James here," Mr. Potter said, smiling.

Sirius stood while James faced the barrier and took a run.

"See ya soon!" he called, and disappeared into the barrier.

"Would you like to try now?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Sirius nodded. He too faced the barrier and broke into a run. He had disappeared into the barrier too. In front of him was the huge black train, steam puffing everywhere, and young witches and wizards talking and laughing. Sirius spotted James and walked over with his trolley.

"Isn't it amazing?" James asked, "Now I finally get to go to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I know," Sirius replied, staring at the train that was going to take him away.

Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Potter came from the barrier. They smiled at James.

"You're going to Hogwarts at last James, oh isn't it wonderful?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yup," James replied dully.

"Are you hungry dear? If you are, do you have enough money for some candy on the train?"

"Yes Mum, stop worrying."

"Owl us!"

"Course I will."

"Ok dear, we'll be proud no matter what house you'll be in."

"But try to get in Gryffindor," his dad teased.

"Arnold!" Mrs. Potter snapped.

James and Sirius exchanged glances and laughed.

"Well Mother – we'd better get going, I mean, the train's gonna leave soon."

"Oh yes dear, go along now. That nice prefect there should help load your things. Good-bye honey!'"

"Bye!"

James called, as he hopped onto the train, the prefect placing his trunk behind him. James pulled the trunk forward so Sirius could get on too, and they went to find a compartment.

"Looks like they're all full," Sirius said.

They kept walking down the hallway to the last compartment. James sighed and slid the door open for the last time. The only person sitting there was a redheaded girl, reading some odd book. James gave a silly sort of grin. The girl was charming to him, in a way.

"Hello, can we sit here?" he asked politely.

The girl looked up.

"Oh, sure," she said, waving her hand, "I don't mind."

Lily would have rather sat alone, but it was no matter. If they had come to the last compartment, then surely the others would've been full. Her mother always told her to be polite.

"So, er, what's your name?" James asked.

"Me? I'm Lily Evans," she answered shortly, "You?"

"I'm James Potter, and this is my friend Sirius Black."

Lily nodded acknowledgement, and saw that Sirius was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Evans... I don't reckon hearing my mum talk about your family much. You muggle-born?"

Lily's face turned red.

"Well, quite yes, I am. But if you don't like muggle-borns, leave if you must."

"Oh I meant no offense by that. Just my stupid family hates them, but I don't care. Nice to meet you Evans."

James and Sirius began talking about Quidditch soon after. They were arguing whether the Tornadoes or the Chudley Cannons were better when the door slid open again.

A shabby looking boy came in, pulling a battered trunk. His hair was brown, and his face looked tired.

"Is this compartment empty?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yup! We have room, come on in!" James said cheerfully.

The boy's face relaxed and he came in, "Thank you," he said.

"Hey no problem," Sirius said.

"What's your name?" James asked, as he sat down.

"Me? I'm... I'm Remus Lupin. I mean, if you don't like me or something, I'm sorry. I could leave um..."

"Hey it's ok. Just wanted to know. I'm James. James Potter."

"And I'm Sirius!"

Remus gave a small smile.

"Do you know about Quidditch?" James asked, as Remus took out a book.

"Quidditch?" Remus asked, startled.

"Yeah."

"Well, my mom told me a little about it, but I've never ridden a broomstick before."

"Oh, what about your dad, has he ever played?"

"My dad?" he asked, "Oh my dad doesn't know magic. He's a muggle. So I guess I'm a half-blood."

"There's no problem with that. Now put the book away Remus and we can have some fun!" Sirius said.

"Fun?" Remus asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah! Fun! Haven't you ever heard of it?"

"O-ok."

James invited Remus to play Wizard Chess, while Sirius watched. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open again.

The four sitting in the compartment looked up. A mousy little boy was standing in the doorway. He looked around and squeaked, "Sorry to bother you. I can see this compartment is full. I'll move now." He was about to slide the door closed again, when Sirius called out, "Hey, it's ok. The more the merrier! We can fit one more."

The boy, looking relieved, pulled the cart in.

"And your name is?" James asked.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," he squeaked.

"Ah. I'm James Potter. This guy is Sirius Black, and the young boy playing chess with me is Remus Lupin. Oh – and that's Lily Evans. Gorgeous isn't she?" he said, winking. Lily looked quite taken aback.

"You gotta crush on her?" Sirius teased.

"What? No! I was just teasing!" James said, turning red.

The train gave a mighty lurch and shook. The whistle blew and slowly, the rumble of the wheels under began a slow, rhythmic beat.

"We're going! We're leaving!" Sirius cried, happily, bouncing in his seat.

"Hoorah!"

"Hogwarts we go!"

Lily put her book aside. It was no use. These boys were loud and troublesome, she could never get into a story.

"What house do you think you guys will be in?" Lily asked, being polite like her mum told her. It wasn't good to sit in a compartment and ignore the people around you.

"Gryffindor," James said surely, "Everyone's been a Gryffindor in my family."

"I don't know, Ravenclaw would be nice," Remus said thoughtfully.

Peter stared at his toes, "Well, judging by how clumsy I am. I'll probably be just a Hufflepuff duffer."

Sirius looked grimly at his feet.

"All my family's been Slytherin – 'cept for Andromeda of course. They expect me to follow. But I'm not going to. If they try – I'm running. I wanna be a Gryffindor."

Lily looked all around.

"Well, Gryffindor would be very nice. They say it's the best, I mean, Dumbledore was in it. But oh, it wouldn't be bad to be in Ravenclaw. I'm really eager to learn Charms! They say Flitwick's a good teacher."

"Yeah? Charms is ok, but I can't wait for Transfiguration," James said.

"But they say McGonagall's really strict!" Peter squeaked.

An evil glint came in Sirius's eye, and James too. They exchanged glances.

"We'll just er – have some _fun_ in her class then, right James?" Sirius said.

"Totally."

Remus looked back and forth.

"Well, I frankly would like to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, but they all sound interesting."

Peter sighed, "I don't know what I'll be good at. I suspect Herbology. That's the easiest, anyhow. I don't want to take Potions. They say that Professor is really mean."

"Well, we could have some fun in that class too," James said, grinning.

Just then the compartment door slid open for the sixth time.

"Another passenger?" James questioned. But this time, the passenger was to Sirius's and James' dislike. He had dark, greasy hair and a hooked nose and a pale face. His eyes were black and glittered malevolently. His lips were in a curled sneer.

"Well, well, it seems young Sirius Black is sitting in a train with a..." the boy's eyes darted from Remus to Lily, "With a Mudblood and a Half-Blood. Your mother wouldn't be happy, I'd say."

Sirius stood up fast.

"Shut up!" he cried.

"Oh? Don't care about Mudbloods? Or half? Dear, dear, what would your mother say?" the boy sneered.

James stood up. He was angry. He had called Lily a Mudblood! That was way out of line. Judging by the way Sirius stared at the boy with such hate, he could tell they had met before – and not on good terms. To tell the truth he didn't like him much either. Remus sat on the seat, quietly, a little scared if not.

"You shut up you! Or I'll punch you, _Snivellus_."

The boy's face darkened.

"You call me that again..."

"I'll call you that if I want to, young Snivelly. Now keep your greasy nose out of this compartment. And I advise you to wash your hair."

"My hair is clean, thank you, and you're going to get it if you call me Snivellus again."

Sirius raised his fist, "Well Snivellus, if you don't leave right now, this fist is going to land right on your nose."

The boy looked at the fist, then at the others sitting in the compartment and went off, but not before adding a jeering voice, "And I suppose your cousin Bellatrix will give you a hard time too."

The door slid shut. Peter, Remus, and Lily looked at Sirius, but James grinned.

"Great one Siri! You showed Snivelly! What's his real name anyway?" he asked.

"He's a Severus Snape and a total git. My mum had him come over once... and he didn't have the greatest experience..." Sirius said, his eyes gleaming at the memory.

"That's a stupid name. Severus – sever us, his name might as well be Killus or Punchus or Kickus or something."

"Hey – I'll bet Snape gets double fun in Hogwarts!" Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" James asked, then slowly got the meaning... "Aha! I see! Great idea!"

"Let's see, fun for McGonagall, fun for the potions teacher, fun for Snape... I say it's a fun year this year."

"You wouldn't dare to cause so much trouble would you?!" Lily said haughtily.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because I will tell the teachers! You shouldn't cause so much trouble! It distracts other people who want to learn!" Lily said.

"Well aren't you the Prima Donna Lilykins? You needn't have to tell the teachers, because we'll be doing trouble right in front of their faces! And as for learning – we want to learn too!"

"But cause some fun while we're at it!" James added.

"Precisely. So you see, there is no point in telling the teachers. And you will learn. You will learn the mastery of pranks from us!"

Lily snorted, "And you want the detentions?"

"Detentions? Hey – I Sirius Black do not fear detentions!"

"I'm sure you don't Lord of Bravery," Lily said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to get in detention though, er – Sirius," Remus said in that quiet voice.

"Don't worry Remie. Me and James don't fear anything, right?"

"James Potter don't fear anything!" James replied.

Peter looked at them, almost in admiration.

Soon the witch with the trolley came by, pushing a cart full of candies.

"Aha! Food!" Sirius cried, and sprang up. James followed, along with Lily and Peter, but Remus stayed behind. The four of them bought nearly the entire trolley of pasties and chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Beans, and carried the mass piles of treats back into the compartment.

"Why didn't you get anything Remus?" James asked.

Remus turned very red, "Well, I – uh – I – I didn't – well – I brought my own food," he mumbled, holding up some rather squashed sandwiches.

"Ahh, forget the sandwiches. Come, have a Chocolate Frog!" Sirius said, flinging the sandwich on the floor and pushing a Chocolate Frog into Remus's hand. A smile formed on Remus's lips. He hadn't been treated so kindly.

"I should pay you back..." he said, fishing his pockets for some money.

"Nah, nah. A gift from all of us, we'll all share this lot!" Sirius said.

Lily looked at the candies, "I've never eaten candies like this before, are these frogs _real_?"

"'Course not. But there's Wizard Trading Cards in them. Go on, open it up, I'm missing Medusa," James said, his mouth full of pasty.

Peter looked up, "Medusa? I have her!"

"Would you... would you want to trade? I mean... though she is a really rare card?"

"I guess," Peter said going pink. He wanted to make friends, and perhaps if he traded or got into a conversation with these boys, maybe they would talk to him and be friends with him.

"Really? GREAT! What card to you want?"

"Have you got Neophyte?"

"Neophyte? Yeah, I think I've got two of him."

They swapped the cards.

"I need Morgana," Sirius spoke up.

"Oh? I have two of her, want it?" James asked.

"Really? Great! And what do you want for her?"

"Do you have Narcissa?"

Sirius shook his head, "But I have three of Iris."

"Nah, already have her. Tell you what, I'll just give Morgana to you as a gift."

Lily's voice interrupted the conversation, "I have Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Ah, got ten of him," Peter said.

Lily looked at the picture. Dumbledore winked, then disappeared from the picture, leaving only a blank space.

"Wow! He disappeared!" she exclaimed.

"'Course. If I were in a picture, I wouldn't want to hang around all day," Peter said.

"But in Muggle photos, the people stay put."

"Really? How boring!" James said, trying to make conversation.

The train ride lasted a good few hours, and soon the compartment was littered with wrappers and a few beans that had fallen and not been picked up. Cards were misplaced and being swapped, the Wizards Chess game that had been going on earlier laid forgotten.

At long last they arrived at Hogwarts. The outside air was getting cool, and the sky was a midnight blue and dotted with stars, and the quarter moon, silvery in the sky hung low. The boys went to get dressed in their robes in the bathrooms, while Lily got the whole compartment as privacy. When all had been picked up and everything was ready, the train gave a lurch and stopped. A Head Boy came down the hallways shouting for the first years to get off the train and to leave their luggage. The five in the compartment sprang up and walked out, after the line of many other nervous looking first years. They stepped off the train into the autumn dusk. A big man was shouting "Firs' years this way!" Sirius nudged James and they headed toward the big man. Remus followed beside James, and Peter trailed behind nervously. Lily had found another girl and started up a conversation with her.

"I know her," Sirius whispered to James, pointing at the girl talking with Lily, "She's Karina Velveziean. She's Pureblood, but she's one of the few kids who aren't snobby that my mum knows about."

There was little time for chatter, as they followed the man down a slippery path. The wind was nipping and their noses turned red. Finally, they came to the lake. A beautiful castle was on a hilltop in the distance, full of bright lights against the twilight sky.

"Whoa!" James breathed.

There was a fleet of boats sitting on the shore.

"Four to a boat!" the man called.

"Come on!" James said, pulling Sirius and Remus with him, while others fought for a boat. Sirius grabbed on to Peter and grinned.

"You're one of the gang too, aren't you?"

They climbed into a boat. When all had settled down, the man called the boats forward, and the fleet moved slowly on its own towards the castle. The four in the boat stared around, looking at the beautiful scenery around them. What a wonderful school to be in!

"ALL DOWN!" the big man called as they passed through a curtain of ivy. Then the boats docked. The four newfound friends climbed out of the boat.

"Whoa," James said again.

"It's huge! How'll we ever find our way to different classes?" Peter asked.

"Are you always such a pessimist Peter?" Sirius teased.

Peter turned red, "I just tend to notice the bad stuff first."

Meanwhile, James moved closer to Lily.

"Hi Evans! Remember me? From the train?" he asked.

Lily looked at him, then thought of the best thing to do, as she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her new friend – to make a snotty comment to impress her.

"Excuse me, Potter, but I'm having a _conversation_, if you don't mind."

James slunk back, hurt. The girl, Karina chuckled, "Good one Lily!"

"What did I ever do?" James asked Sirius.

"Dunno, mate. Don't get too upset though, we're only 11. Plenty of time for getting with girls still," Sirius replied

James put a longing eye on his crush. Her red hair shone in the moonlight and her bright green eyes sparkled. She was beautiful.

"Hey lover-boy, stop staring at her. Let's move!" Sirius teased.

James heard some girls whispering behind them:

"Isn't that boy right there so cute and handsome? Look at that awesome hair... I'd love to be his girlfriend!"

"Of course! Everyone would! What kind of a girl would turn down a date with _him_?"

"Maybe I'll get in the same house as him!"

James snickered, "You have some admirers Sirius."

"Really? Wouldn't it be great for them to form a... Sirius Black Fan Club?" he joked.

"In your dreams Black!" Lily laughed, right behind them.

"Lilykins! Jamesie's crush!" Sirius cried.

"I don't!" James cried.

"Yes you do, and you know it!"

"Shut up!"

"No."

James gave Sirius a light hit on the shoulder.

"OWWWW! That hurt James!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh! I never knew I could hit so hard!"

"Are you saying that you're stronger than me?"

It was the beginning of Sirius and James' newfound technique – pointless bickering (A/N: Now, I'm not as good at pointless bickering as Padfoot is. So don't mind me if it's really bad – 'specially you, Paddy, if you're reading this!).

"Why yes I am!"

"You can't be!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the strongest of all."

"How do you know?"

"Because!"

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

They carried on until the first years moved into a hallway. A woman who had a stern face and pursed lips and narrowed eyes looked at the crowd. She looked like the sort of teacher who never had any fun and was extremely strict.

"That's probably McGonagall!" Sirius said, pointing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon you shall enter the doors to your right into the Great Hall. You will wait and I will call out your name to and you will be sorted into each of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your house is very important. It will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, eat with your house, and sleep with your house. Points are given to each house for good deeds, and points are taken away for bad deeds. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Each house is just as good as the other with their own strengths and weaknesses, so there is no point saying one house is better than the other. Now in we will go!" the woman said.

"Ha. She just says that to make us feel better," Peter said, "Everyone _knows_ Hufflepuffs are duffers and Slytherins are evil."

"I hope I'm not in a house with Snivellus. Imagine the horror... 7 years..." Sirius said, shaking his head depressingly. He was sure Snivelly would get Slytherin – just as sure as he was that he would be a Slytherin.

"I guess this is good-bye, James," Sirius said sadly. He had been looking forward to having fun, but the thought of the houses hung in gloom again.

"Why?" James asked, bewildered, "You're not leaving the school now are you?"

"No, but I'm probably going to get in Slytherin..."

"Cheer up mate. You have a chance. Remember your cousin... Andromeda was her name, wasn't it?"

"Yes but..."

"So lighten up!"

"Ok..."

"I hope I get in the same house as Lily," James said.

Sirius gave a laugh, and his spirits rose. That was right. He would just fight the Sorting Hat until he got into Gryffindor. Yes he would. And if he was a Slytherin, he would just sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room and live with James.

The first years walked single file into the Great Hall. Already there were old students sitting at the table, studying the new first years and chattering happily. The first years lined up in front of Professor McGonagall. All the pure-bloods smiled as McGonagall put a tattered hat on a stool. The half-bloods and the muggle borns looked confused at what the hat was for.

Then suddenly, what looked like a rip in the hat moved,

"Oh I know I don't look so pretty 

_But don't judge me on what you see_

_I'm not your average flowery hat_

_I'm not your average bowler_

_I'm not the average baseball cap_

_I'm smarter than them all_

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And there's none other like me_

_Why I'll eat myself if you can find a hat exactly like me!_

_I can see every little feeling tucked in your head_

_No matter how you hide them_

_There's nothing in there _

_That I can't see_

_Just relax and try me on_

_And I'll tell where you belong_

_You might be in Gryffindor_

_Who taught the brave and daring_

_He liked the students with loyalty, daring, and nobility_

_And took them into his hands_

_Or maybe you're in Hufflepuff_

_Dear Helena taught the just and loyal_

_The ones with patience and unafraid of toil_

_Perhaps you'd like better Ravenclaw_

_She taught the sharp and witty_

_The Ravenclaws they always passed their tests without trouble_

_And discussed of knowledge matters_

_Maybe you do better in Slytherin_

_Sir Salazar took in the ambitious_

_The Slytherins they do anything_

_To reach their future dreams_

_So try me on!_

_Don't fear me!_

_I'm the Sorting Hat!"_

(A/N: I know it's not that great, but please excuse me. It's hard to write your own song when you memorized the one in SS/PS.)

Many names were called, and too soon came the name –

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius walked up with sweaty palms. He would surely get in Slytherin. But no – what had he said before? That he would fight. Yes he would. He was going to be in the same house as James. Yes he was.

He sat on the stool, and feeling very stupid, put the hat on his head.

"Ooh! Another Black eh? I know where you go. All your family's been in Slytherin, and that house fits dearly for you. Ambitious..."

"Are you crazy? I am _not_ going to Slytherin!"

"No? Yes, a thirst to defy your family? Slytherin would be good. But no, you want to be with your friend, that Potter boy, who will surely go to Gryffindor?"

"Take me anywhere but Slytherin."

"Well, Slytherin _would_ be good for you, but if you insist... GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

The Gryffindor table applauded loudly, and James whooped, "GO SIRIUS!"

More people were called, but Sirius had tuned out until another friend's name was called, "Lupin, Remus!" Sirius's head snapped up, as he watched his new friend walk up to the stool.

Meanwhile, Remus was nervous, but confident, as he put on the hat.

"Let's see. Lycanthrope?"

Lupin gave a startled jump. How did the hat know? And did everyone hear that?

"Not to worry my boy. They can't hear until I make my voice loud enough to hear. Only between you and me. You're scared. They won't accept you hm? Hufflepuff would be a nice one. But no... I see loyalty and... what's this? Wit? Ravenclaw too. But then again, there's a sort of... _bravery_ in you. I think you'd do best in GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

The Gryffindor table rang into applause again. Sirius grinned as Remus took a seat next to him.

"Great job Remus!"

Remus smiled shakily. They watched the others get sorted, a Hufflepuff, a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, until another familiar name was called,

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"Oh! I hope he gets in Gryffindor too!" Sirius whispered.

The hat seemed to take a long time for Peter. Peter sat, squirming and sweating. Hufflepuff, he knew it would be Hufflepuff.

"You think I will put you in Hufflepuff? No doubt you would be good, but then again, there is a sort of... thirst in you. Cowardliness a bit? Slytherin wouldn't be too bad..." the hat whispered.

Peter nearly fell off the stool. Slytherin was much more than Hufflepuff! He sweated even more, all the while hoping that the hat would choose something else.

"But no, you don't want Slytherin? Well then... GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter fell off the stool almost again. Gryffindor? Was it a dream? Gryffindor? The dream house? He walked slowly to the table, almost sure that any moment, Professor McGonagall would come and say, "That's not the right house for you. You are surely a Hufflepuff."

But nothing happened as he took a seat beside Remus.

"Congratulations Peter!" Remus said.

"Yeah! Great mate!" Sirius said, his eye on the line. Then the last name of the Marauders-to-be was called out-

"Potter, James."

Sirius's head jerked up to the hat. He smiled. James would soon be joining them. James put on the hat confidently, and gave Sirius a thumbs up.

"A Potter? Of course you belong in, GRYFFINDOR!" was the only thing the hat said, and everyone heard.

James walked happily to the table and sat beside his new friends. As the last people were sorted, Dumbledore stood up. His long, silver beard glistened, and he beamed at the hall full of chattering students. As the students saw their Headmaster rise, the Great Hall fell into a hushed silence. The students turned attentively towards the long table where the teachers sat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Welcome back to old! And welcome to new! This should be a time for a great speech about the history and the greatness of Hogwarts, but alas, it is not. We would like to address that the Whomping Willow has been planted on the Hogwarts grounds, and it is strictly forbidden to go near it, unless you wish to be hurt serverely. Thank you!"

And he sat back down. As he did so, food appeared on the plates. Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"FOOD!" he cried and grabbed a portion of everything, steak, mashed potatoes, pork chops, treacle tarts, rice, buttered rolls, turkey, chicken, sandwiches, and more. James laughed as Sirius stuffed gobs of food down his throat.

"Dumbledore is _weird_! This should be a time for a great speech about the history and the greatness of Hogwarts, but alas, it is not. Does that make any sense?" a boy with bright red hair and freckles asked.

"Ah. Who cares?" James said, spooning mashed potatoes dripping with gravy into his mouth.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"I'm James Potter."

"Well I'm Arthur Weasley. When we get in 3rd year, I want to take Muggle Studies. Muggles are so _fascinating_! I mean, plugs, and fellytones and electricalality! I wanna learn all about that!"

"I frankly don't care. They say Divination's a joke though," Sirius said.

Arthur turned to Sirius, "Who are you?"

"Sirius Black. Jamesie's newfound friend."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

Arthur turned to Remus and Peter.

"Are you Sirius's and James' friends too?"

Peter nodded, "Peter Pettigrew."

Remus nodded too, "Remus Lupin. I could tell you some about Muggles if you're really interested. I'm half-blood after all."

"Really?" Arthur's eyes lit up, "You wouldn't mind?"

"No," Remus said, smiling.

"Ok, ok. Um... let's see, what is with the subway? And computader thingies. And and... oh! Pencil sharpeners! And pens! Why not quills? Why PENS? And and... what's with paper? Why do they write on thin stuff? Why do they have mailboxes? Why don't they just owl? And and........."

Arthur rambled on and on so much Remus never got to answer. After the feast, a Prefect stood up.

"First years! First years this way!" he called. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Arthur stumbled out of their seats along with the other first years. The Prefect led them up the stairs, "Be careful now! These stairs move!"

They went higher and higher still and came in front of a portrait with a fat lady.

"Password please?" the lady asked.

"How the heck are we supposed to get into the Gryffindor Common Room through a portrait?" James asked.

"Don't ask me," Remus said.

"Listen up first years!" the Prefect called, "The password for the Gryffindor Common Room is gillyweed. Remember that, or you won't be able to get into the common room until someone lets you in!"

The lady swung forward and there was a hole. The students followed the Prefect in, to a cozy looking Common Room, with comfy armchairs and a fluffy rug. The fire in the fireplace was crackling and dancing merrily.

"Boys dormitories are the left door, and girls on the right. Come forward, and pick your roommates and your dormitory! Five to a dormitory! Choose your roommates wisely now! You'll be stuck with them until you graduate from Hogwarts!"

"Hey, let's roommate in a dormitory!" Sirius said to Remus, Peter, and James.

"There's still room for one more person though," Peter said.

"No problem," James said, "We can be the last ones to ask for a dorm and then we'll probably be the last four. It's an uneven number."

So the numbers decreased, and the last four went to their dorm, wheeling their trunks and owls in. The Marauders-to-be had a cozy dorm, with a window overlooking the grounds. The Whomping Willow tossed and turned, and the lake ripped every once in a while as the Giant Squid's tentacles came up and down. Sirius immediately called dibs on a bed, and so did the others.

The five arranged their things, put up posters, and made themselves comfortable.

"Well, we'll be stuck with each other for the next 7 years. Might as well not get into fights and stuffies," Arthur said.

"Gladly. Now I'm going to bed. I'm tired," Peter said.

"Already?!" James exclaimed, "The fun hasn't even started yet! We can play so much stuff in this dorm! Or we can go down to the Common Room! And you want to go to sleep NOW?"

Peter shrugged.

The five sighed and laid on their beds, staring at the ceiling. A fun year was about to unfold.

Wow! I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written in a FanFiction! Please thank me! It took me a week to write! And it's 21 pages on Microsoft Word. I wonder if I can do that again... -Moony


	4. Monday Morning

School Days

Moony

JK's characters… blah blah blah.

Thanks for all the critiques and comments. Yes I _know_ that Arthur is way older than the Marauders, a lot of you kind reviewers have pointed that out. I know this. It doesn't matter though, in this story, since Arthur is just a minor, static character. I can't always follow facts and things that aren't stated right in the book so just bear with me. And yes, Lily is bratty, because, she's trying to make new friends. Some people will be what they aren't to make friends to fit in. That's what Lily's doing now. Don't worry, she'll become nicer! Just wait and let her settle in! –Moony

Chapter 4

The next morning was a Monday. Arthur was already gone. Remus awoke and pulled back his curtains. A loud bulldozing sound could be heard from the bed next to him – in which Sirius was sleeping in. Remus laughed and headed to the bathroom. Remus was an early bird. He loved the feeling of refreshment when he woke up bright and early when the sky was still blue. He opened the window softly and breathed in the morning air. Morning air always smelled fresh somehow. It was quiet in the morning, and the exhaust from Muggle cars didn't get into the air, so it felt cool and refreshing. He felt relaxed, but he was also feeling quite apprehensive. It would soon be full moon, and he had to be careful so his new friends would not find out. He had rehearsed the plan over and over. He would tell them his mother was sick, and he had to visit her. It was a reasonable excuse, unless they were extremely snoopy and suspicious, but Remus didn't think it would come to that. They would be good with it – he hoped.

He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and used some water to press down his hair. Remus never used gel. He didn't like how stiff it made his hair, and besides, water worked fine with his hair. He stepped outside, where James was awake, but groggy.

"'Lo James!" Remus said.

"Morning Remus…" James said, then yawned as he shuffled into the bathroom.

Remus went back to his bed and sat down to read quietly before James and Sirius woke up. There was a rustling, and he quickly slid the book under his pillow as the curtains of Peter's bed moved and opened.

"Hey…" he said groggily, "Am I the last one awake?"

"Nope," Remus said, pointing at Sirius's bed.

"Oh, good then…"

James came out of the bathroom and Peter went in.

"Ow!"

The sound came from the bathroom.

"Hey, you ok in there?" James asked.

"Yeah… I just… I just walked into a mirror."

James laughed, and Remus chuckled. Remus wasn't a big laugh-until-your-stomach-hurts person. He liked chuckles. Besides, he never felt anything so funny to make him laugh without stopping anyway. A chuckle was fine.

When the three of them were all dressed and ready, only Sirius was still sleeping like a log, oblivious to what was going on. They poked him and poured water on his head, but he slept on. Only Regulus would've known what to do, and the three didn't know the secret. But it was soon discovered, as James pulled the blanket off.

The three heard Sirius mumble,

"Go away Regulus."

"We're not Regulus, whoever he is. You're at Hogwarts Siri. Get up! We're hungry."

"What? Oh! What time is it? I'm hungry too!" Sirius exclaimed as he leapt out of bed.

"Chill mate. Go ahead and do your morning stuff. That's a really bad bed head by the way. Might wanna use some of my hair gel?" James teased.

Sirius didn't answer and walked into the bathroom. In ten minutes he was out, and the four headed down into the Great Hall.

"I wonder what food they got here?" Sirius asked.

"Judging by yesterday, really good food. But it's probably all cold now, because _someone_ slept later," James said, nudging Sirius.

"Oh shut up. I'll bet they have magic to keep it warm for the late sleepers."

They sat down at the table, next to all the Gryffindor first years, who looked nervous but happy. Everyone was talking and eating, when the suddenly, the ceiling was full of owls.

"Ah, morning post!" James said happily, as his eagle owl swooped down.

"Hello Pegasus!" he said, and took the package from the owl's leg.

"A buncha Chocolate Frogs and beans from Mum and Dad. And a nice owl telling how proud they are that I got into Gryffindor. Not so bad, eh Siri?" he asked.

But Sirius was staring at a bright red envelope in his hands, already smoking in the corners. He frowned, then his eyebrows curved a tiny bit. A gleam came in his eye as he looked up.

"Run and open it!" James cried, "Before everyone hears it!"

Sirius didn't listen. He gave a triumphant smile and opened it, then threw it at the Slytherin table, where the voice screeched out to everyone (particularly loudly for the Slytherins, since the Howler had been thrown close to them).

"SIRIUS BLACK! NEVER HAVE I BEEN SO ASHAMED SINCE ANDROMEDA WENT TO RAVENCLAW! BUT GRYFFINDOR?! YOU SCUM! YOU VERMIN! HOW COULD YOU? PUTTING SHAME ON OUR PERFECT FAMILY TREE! WHEN YOU COME HOME, YOU JUST WAIT WHEN YOU COME HOME, YOU JUST WAIT!"

The Howler smoked, then burnt crisp. Sirius looked over at the Ravenclaw table and winked at Andromeda, who chuckled and turned back to her friends. Sirius smiled smugly, then began to eat his eggs.

McGonagall was walking down the row, handing out schedules to the Gryffindors.

"Yippee, Transfiguration today! Are you ready to have _fun_ Sirius?" James asked.

"Oh yes," Sirius said, his eyes gleaming maliciously, "Lots of fun."

"McGonagall'll never have experienced anything like this!" James said.

"You wouldn't!" a voice exclaimed.

James perked up, "Evans!" he said happily.

"You wouldn't really mess up her lesson, would you? I thought it was just a joke when you said so on the train!" Lily said, taking a seat across from them, next to her new friend, Karina.

"Oh no Evans! _Never_ would we do that! Why would we want to?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"I mean, McGonagall just never smiles," James added.

"She's waaaaay too strict."

"She needs a laugh."

"She needs cheering up."

"First years don't like professors like that."

"But we would _never ever_ mess up a lesson!"

"Oh _no_… definitely not!"

The two burst out laughing. Lily pursed her lips.

"It's not _funny_. I want to learn Transfiguration, and I can't learn it, if you mess up a lesson."

"But we want to learn Transfiguration too Lilykins. We just want to have _fun_ while we're at it!" James said.

"Fun? You think messing up a lesson will help you learn Transfiguration you want to learn?" Lily asked angrily.

"Well… unless… unless… unless you develop a teensy crush on me, maybe I'll…"

"In your dreams Potter!" Lily said flatly, then turned on her heel and left the Great Hall. Karina looked at the two boys.

"Black, she didn't even eat anything. Did you have to huff her off like that?" she asked.

"Well, _Velveziean_," Sirius mocked, "It wasn't entirely my fault. Potter here is to blame also."

"I'll bring her some toast," Karina said, rising, then picked up a stack of toast and headed out the door.

Remus was quietly eating bacon, his eyebrows arched. Remus had those funny kinds of eyebrows that could squiggle and arch so that it made you feel ashamed, somehow – except for Sirius and James. On the other hand, Peter was looking at Sirius and James as if they were the heroes who had saved Earth from aliens going to kill mankind and destroy everything and take over the planet and sell it to evil planet buyers who put slaves on the planets and made the world a dark place (A/N: I really don't know where that came from, but I like it :)).

Soon, they were headed of to Transfiguration. Sirius and James were plotting as they went, and Peter was listening eagerly, with bright eyes as he walked alongside his newfound heroes.

Remus finally interrupted and said, "Erm… don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?"

"Overdoing? Why dear Remie! Of course not! McGonagall _needs_ a laugh. She'll thank us! Really, she will. Don't you worry about us though. If we get a detention, big deal. It's a stupid detention anyhow. There's ways to make detentions _fun_ also…" Sirius said.

Remus did not say anymore. They walked down another corridor – though they did not recognize it at all.

"We're lost!" Peter wailed, "I knew it!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Transfiguration is just down this hall right here!" James said cheerfully, turning down the hall.

But he stopped abruptly, and his eyes suddenly gleamed the kind of gleam he got when a mad plot was going on in his head, or when he met someone fit to be a victim of his pranks. And right now, he saw just one victim.


End file.
